The invention concerns transportation protection for cable ends on shock absorber struts of motor vehicles, wherein the cable end exits from a hollow piston rod. Such shock absorber struts are, for example, shock absorber struts with electrically adjustable damping mechanisms.
Such shock absorber struts have the problem that the cable end can be damaged while the shock absorber strut is being transported. Such damage can only be repaired at great expense, that is, by taking apart the shock absorber strut.
It is the object of this invention therefore to create protection that protects the cable end against damage during transportation.
To that end, it is proposed according to the invention to provide a cover plate at the end of the shock absorber strut at which the cable end exits from a hollow piston rod. The cover plate is held on fasteners of the shock absorber strut in such a way that it assumes a curved shape. This is achieved by making the distance between two opposing fastening points on the cover plate larger than the distance between the corresponding fasteners on the shock absorber strut. In so doing, it is especially advantageous that a simple and easy-to-make cover plate material can be used as transportation protection and can also be stored flat until it is used. The hollow space needed to protect the cable end is only produced by the curving of the cover plate when it is fitted. The cover hereby achieved specifically prevents the cable end from passing over edges, borders and projections of the shock absorber strut and being squeezed between these edges, borders or projections and a transportation device and thereby being damaged. The cable end is also prevented from being snagged when the shock absorber strut is lifted.
Thus the cover plate has preferably three fastening points. This design is especially advantageous with respect to the curving of the cover plate: the curving is produced by two of the fastening points while the third fastening point serves for more secure attachment.
The fasteners on the shock absorber strut preferably involve screws or bolts. In this case the fastening points of the cover plate are openings designed to have a smaller diameter than the diameter of the screws or bolts and provided with at least one side slit. When the cover plate is pushed down onto the screws or bolts, the edges of the openings are pushed up and hook onto the screws or bolts so that a good hold is guaranteed.
Another opening can also be provided on the cover plate which can also at least be provided with at least one side slit. This opening serves as a receptacle for a plug on the end of the cable end with this plug being held in position by being placed in this opening. Securing the plug also holds the rest of the cable end in position.
The cover plate is preferably made of cardboard since this material is easy to make, easy to work and can be disposed of in an environmentally friendly manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.